Meet The Fresh Meat
Remember the time the others met Hiru, Marcus, and Dashon? Well... There was something else going on.. You're about to see what it is : " Let's Go! " Dashon yelled, and drove off in his jeep. Meanwhile, snoring can be heard from a nearby cave next to the mountains. There were another group of teens there, sleeping together in a huddle. One of them woke up, and he was a Caucasian ginger , who had a relaxed face and slightly spiked hair. He went out of the cave to see a jeep driving off, with zombies following it. " Guys.. G-GUYS! WAKE UP! " He yelled. " W-what, Dusty.. " His girlfriend, who had a southern accent, yawned. She had a soft face, braided up hair, and orange freckles that covered her cheeks. " Scar, look.. " He motioned to the outside of the cave. She looked and saw the zombies following the group. " We aren't the only ones alive? and they are luring those nasty things away! " She said, joyfully. The others woke up from Scarlett's yelling. " Jeez, you slutty ginger, what are you squeaking about this time? " A larger girl said. Scarlett rolled her eyes at the overweight blonde. " Gretchen, you are getting on my doggone last nerve! " She yelled. " Girls, Girls, Don't fight! " another overweight person said. He had spike up dark hair, and glasses. " Yeah, We're in this together. " A tall, slightly muscular guy said. " Yeah, Noah and Shane Lee are right. " Dustin said. " Does this mean we can leave this ratchet cave now? " Gretchen said, obnoxiously. " Yeah, I guess. " Dustin said. They headed out to find the others. Now, on the present day Rachel and Oli are still searching for the others, but the two end up in a little.. disagreement. " Lucy?! " Rachel yelled. " Roxane?! Dashon?! " Oli yelled, too. " Oh My God.. I have to find Lucy! " " Hey, we need to find Lucy, Dashon, and.. yeah that's it... also! " Oli said. " You just don't get it! " Rachel yelled, " I vowed to keep Lucy safe after her mom was eaten RIGHT infront of her face! She was devastated! I'm going to fufill my promise! " " Dudette, this isn't anime. It's reality, and we're in this together! " Oli yelled back. " You know what, We don't need you, find your stupid little girl. I'm out. " Oli said. Rachel flipped Oli off and went searching for Lucy. Dashon held Lucy on his shoulders. " Y'know.. This is the first time I have been on my own.. without any of my family members.. " Lucy said. " Wow.. Must be tough... " Dashon asked. " It's not that bad.. " Lucy said. " Well... I lost my little sister, D'ashanae, the day of the zombie attack.. " Dashon said. " I..I lost my mom... I saw her... blood and everything.. right infront of my own eyes.. " She said. Dashon stopped, " I'm so sorry.. " He said. " It's Ok! " She said smiling. Lucy truly was brave like Dashon's little sister. Sabrina then appeared abruptly infront of Dashon, making him fall. Lucy fell too, " Ow! That hurt!" She yelled. " That is nothing.. When I'm done with the dimwitted jock, he'll be sorry for entering my presence. " " What are you talking about? ' Dashon said. Sabrina glared at him, but before she could hex him, Lucy stepped up. " Hey you ugly ol' hag, leave him alone! " She yelled. " Lucy, don-- " Dashon was cut off. " You're a rat! You're a stupid gunk-eater, and you should die in a car crash! " Lucy went on. Sabrina got enraged and then laughed. " Hahaha, Look at me.. Your pitty names are nothing, but for you.. You just gave me an idea for your demise, foolish girl. " " What are you saying? " Lucy said, angrily. " You'll soon find out. " Sabrina then disappeared. " HEY GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! " Dashon yelled. Lucy was slightly frightened, " What.. Did.. Is she going to kill me? " " No, I'll make sure she won't. " Dashon said. Meanwhile, " I'll make sure nothing will hurt Lucy.. " Rachel said, but then an earthquake happened, separating Lucy and Dashon. " Oh No.. Where did Lucy Go?! " Dashon yelled. Lucy was lying down, knocked out in the woods. Meanwhile, Dustin and the others were lost in the woods, and they stumbled upon a dead body. " AHHH! " screeched a girly scream. " Shut Up, Shane Lee! " Gretchen said. " S-Sorry.. " He said. " Hey.. This looks like the girl that was in the jeep.. " Dustin said. " You're right.. " Scarlett said. Oli then came out of nowhere and tackled Dustin " Gah! What the fuck man?! " Dustin yelled. " YOU KILLED MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, SO I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!! " Oli said, furiously. Shane Lee and Noah pulled Oli off of Dustin, and Scarlett when over to comfort Dustin. " WE DIDN'T DO IT YOU MANIAC! " Gretchen said. " Yeah, she was like that when we got here! " Noah yelled back. Oli looked at them, " Dude, I know you're lying! I have already played that trick with my friends! " " Wait.. What? " Shane Lee said. " Uhm.. Nevermind.. " Oli said. " Look, We're not lying we didn't do it! " Scarlett said. " Fine.. I believe you.. " Oli said. " But if you didn't do it, then who did.. " Marcus was watching up in a tree and grinned, " They don't suspect me at all.. " Meanwhile, Lucy and Rachel were backing back, until they bumped into each other. " RACHEL!! " Lucy yelled in glee. She jumped up on Rachel " I'm so happy you're alive! " Rachel said. " I missed you so much! " Lucy said. but their rejoining was interrupted by vicious man-eating zombies. " Run! " They both ran for their lives while the zombies chased them down. Midway through the woods, the other's arrive in a car, but a big bumping noise can be heard. " GET IN! " Oli yelled. " Hurry before they come, baldy! " Gretchen yelled. Rachel jumps in, and the zombies approach the car with no mercy. To Be Continued.. Catégorie:Season 2 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games